Computing devices may include any number of internal components such as processors, memory, and persistent storage. Each of the internal components may operate with other components of the computing devices. For example, some processors store generated data in a persistent storage and may utilize capacity of the memory to perform computations.
In a network environment, computing devices may store data in a backup system. Storing data in a backup system may reduce the likelihood that the data is lost due to a catastrophic failure of a computing device.